Tough Love
by professionalemail101
Summary: Tough Love. Rated M due to references. 'Nuff said. Self explanatory. You should be getting an idea by now.


**Trust me, I'm working on my story. I just have this one-shot that I thought of awhile ago.**

**Inappropriate? Yes.**

**Hilarious? Hell yes.**

**For my poll, Sideswipe is in the lead! Keep voting!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Tough Love.

I'm probably thinking it in a different way than you are. I mean, you most likely think it is supposed to mean something of a difficult relationship of some sorts. But in this case, the term is pretty literal.

"'Hide! This isn't-t working!" a feminine voice had shouted, yelping in pain soon afterwards. This was, however, much to her and the mech she was with in her room's displeasure.

"Wheeljack. Said. That It. Would Work!" Each word he grounded out through gritted dentals came with a grunt of frustration afterwards, more over less causing them to be sentence fragments that would sure send Prowl (if he was here) into a severe glitch attack.

The female who was in much pain and aggravation was becoming exhausted of this as well. Even more so how she was the one to be experiencing searing pains that she visually refused to show to the mech. It just would not work!

"Look, Ironhide, this probably will not work unless you severely tear something, even then I'm not sure it would compute, but if it did and you wounded me anyways, _nothing_ would work. Okay? So let's just stop now." Her sooting tone calmed down his infuriated state and he pulled away, much to her immediate comfort. There was in no way, shape or form that _that_ would fit.

"Fine..." he grumbled in disappointment and annoyance, resulting in the female feeling horrible; even though it technically was not her fault.

She put her items of clothing that were discarded into a forming pile in the corner of the room back on, as he did with his armor, in an awkward silence that eased the trepidation in an upward slope. He was pissed, no doubt about it, and so was she, in a more tranquil manner. But that damned engineering scientist _promised _it would work! They went through all _that_ (the romantic dinner, the seducing, the teasing) only to never soak in the luxurious aftermath.

She kissed and bid the Weapons Specialist a goodnight, whispering promises of sweet nothings in his audios. With that, he left her room and shut the door with a swift 'click.' She collapsed on the messy berth that they had attempted to make love on with each other...only for it to fail miserably. She pondered what it could have been like if the key part could fit.

Her lustful thoughts were soon interrupted by the thundering boom of a gruff voice that surely just did not disturb her. She could not help but chuckle slightly at the complication occurring outside of the isolation of her bunker. The voice continued to roar out in disgruntlement the words he had been barking out this whole duration.

She sighed and used the crinkled covers to drape herself into immediate warmth. A strand of frizzy blonde hair found its way onto the ticklish spot on her nose, an adorable 'achoo' only being heard by anyone inside her quarters (which was only her). She huffed in annoyance and blew the strand away from her face. With being content with her hair's position, the woman snuggled herself into even more coziness that her blankets provided her. She drifted off into a deep slumber to the fuming voice that had caused her to giggle but minutes before. Surprising to most, the yelling did not disturb her. It merely sent her into a fit of laughter that died down due to her need for sleep.

The other inhabitants of the base could not do as what she did and be successful, however. The seething exclamations had disrupted all but one, but everyone knew not to complain. They knew who owned the utterances and they knew that two someones (or some_bots,_ in this case) were in two different boats. One was, obviously, pissed, while the other was about to be intimidated...if they were not already.

Resounding clanks, yelps, and shouts of either aggravation or apprehensiveness kept everyone up all night (with the exception of one) as they echoed through the barracks. Those who were merely perturbed prayed to Primus and/or God that the victim would make it out okay and they would get some rest. The Chief Medical Officer, however, would not stand for such nonsense. So, he communicated the assaulter with a private link for an explanation. The response, before it could be fully explained, had sent the medic into a glitch that would have Prowl applauding.

Others, on the alternative hand, hoped that this debacle would end promptly. Unfortunately for them, this would not be the last, nor was it the first, this would transpire. Even the rest of the Autobots were wise enough to keep a fair distance from the commotion. Though Ratchet's assistants would aid in his brief recovery and prepare to heal the fatality.

Meanwhile, a certain engineer was taking the beating of a lifetime that would surely not be his last. Though, from another's perspective, the havoc looked quite...comical.

"WHEELJACK, YOU SAID IT WOULD FIT!"


End file.
